Many manufactured devices are configured to accept removable elements as part of their operational design. This is particularly true of electronic devices, which often accept removable memory modules, program modules, and/or subscriber identification modules, for example. Designing devices with the capability of accepting removable modules prolongs the service life of the devices. When a need arises, a user can simply swap out a module rather than invest in a new device.
Removable modules are typically seated completely within devices so as not to present protrusions than can be caught or broken. Flush-fitting modules also provide a streamlined look. Trays are often used with modules of a certain shape of form, such as for cards. The trays facilitate the insertion and removal of the cards and keep the cards properly aligned to mate with connectors within the devices.
Fully inserted modules cannot be griped for removal, and levers within the devices frequently provide the means by which the modules are ejected. The use of levers to eject modules, however, has drawbacks. A lever positioned within a device takes up internal volume that adds to a form factor of the device. Further, a mating surface against which the lever can act leads to an increased size of a carriage used as vehicles for a removable module.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order presented. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.